A Matter of the Soul
by pokemon fan 98
Summary: After saving Coulson, the team works harder than ever to understand Centipede. Simmons notices how worn out the team is, and proposes a way to reduce stress: a team-wide karaoke night. Everyone has to participate... even Coulson. But there's more than just singing. FitzSimmons pairing (the beginning of romance), a bit of SkyeWard. Takes place in the middle of season one.
1. Chapter 1: Let the Fun Begin

A Matter of the Soul

**A/N: Hi guys! I've had this idea for a long time now, and it's finally been put to paper! This is a sequel to my story A Matter of the Heart, but you don't have to read that to understand this (though I would be pleased if you did). There will be multiple chapters, with the whole team taking part (besides May). FitzSimmons pairing, as well as a bit of SkyeWard. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

Jemma looked up from her desk and saw Fitz sitting on the other side of the room, his elbow on the table as his hand cradled his chin. He was lost in thought, something that had been happening more and more frequently lately. The whole team had been quiet, and she knew why: since they had rescued Coulson, there had been no developments about Centipede.

As she looked at Fitz she smiled. He was adorable when he was like this. In an old friend type way, of course. But as much as she liked letting him mull things over on his own, the look on his face wasn't merely one of contemplation. He was lost in thought, but his blue eyes held a certain stress in them, searching the air for an answer they couldn't find. They needed something to cheer them up.

But what? She thought back to the Academy, the last time she had been completely stressed out. Fitz had been there for her, and they had discovered a way to unwind in a very amusing way; they had discovered a karaoke bar. It was the first time she had really put on a show in front of Fitz, and after that first time they had made a habit of returning. It was actually their place, she realized. In their Academy days, the karaoke bar was the place she and Fitz had talked about everything and anything (besides the science lab). That's it, she thought. I know what to do.

"Fitz." She said softly. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to face her. "Are you at a stopping point?"

He looked down at the papers in front of him. "Honestly? I've been at a good stopping point for the past hour. I just can't seem to find the answers I need."

Simmons nodded and put down her pencil forcefully. "I would agree with that. We have been working on and analyzing documents that we have analyzed a thousand times. We need a break."

Fitz met her eyes with a mischievous gleam. "Should I set up Frozen on my laptop?"

She laughed and smiled at him. "That does sound fun, but that's not what I meant." Her face grew serious again. "We can watch Frozen at some point, though, right?"

Fitz nodded, fighting back a smile. "Of course. But what do you want to do?"

Simmons stood and walked over to him, sitting across from him. "Remember that karaoke place we always went to in our last years at the Academy?" He nodded and began to smile as he caught on to her idea. "It really helped me unwind. Our team is too stressed, Fitz. It's our responsibility to care for them, and I know this will make them loosen up. Do you want to?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

She felt a rush of excitement run through her, chasing away most of her weariness from their latest task. Fitz seemed more alert as well, his eyes sharp as he grabbed a fresh pencil and pad of paper and started drawing on it. "This is what we'll need." He said, drawing the items and writing their names and standard measurements next to them. "My laptop can act as a base for the download, but we'll need two speakers, two microphones and stands, a spotlight…"Simmons watched as her partner in crime became more and more animated, really getting into the plan. It had been a while since she had seen him excited about a project, the Centipede problem being their main task since rescuing Coulson. "I can come up with a laser show if I have enough time…"

"Fitz!" she said. "Let's start with the basics, shall we? First things first: where to do it. Which part of the Bus is best suited for this? Somewhere with enough space, where everyone will feel comfortable…"

Their eyes met and they spoke at the same time: "The lounge!"

"It's the perfect place to do it!" Simmons exclaimed.

"No one is there very often with all of the activity recently."

"And no one else will mind if we move things around."

She thought of the lounge and pictured its transformation. The white couch and chairs with an end table between in all, with plenty of space in the room, even a bar. It was an exciting prospect, but it would take time if they wanted everything just right. All of the furniture would have to be rearranged, the equipment they needed moved up there.

"We'll need help getting this set up without the whole team noticing." Fitz said. "I think we need to go see Coulson."

Simmons agreed, and the two left the lab to see the leader of their team.

* * *

><p>"Come on in." Coulson called from inside his office. Fitz stepped through the open doorway, Simmons just behind him. "Did you figure something out?" Coulson asked, his voice hopeful.<p>

Fitz shook his head. "No, sir."

"Actually, we decided we needed a break. The whole team does." Simmons said. She closed the door and walked closer to Coulson's desk. "We have an idea of a way to make the whole team relax. A karaoke night."

Coulson raised an eyebrow, his mouth slightly open as he thought of how to respond. "I don't really know what to say to that. I want everyone working to find the Clairvoyant. Especially you two." He rubbed his face with his hands. "We need answers."

Simmons backed up a step. "But sir -."

"The team needs a night off." Fitz interrupted. He stepped up next to Jemma and looked at Coulson with determination. "Simmons and I haven't found anything in days, and we're going crazy down there. We need to take our minds off of the case and start with fresh eyes later. This way the whole team can participate. It'll only take a little time once it's set up."

Coulson looked at his computer, clicked his mouse a few times, and turned it off. "What the hell. You make a good point." He grinned and raised his eyebrows. "What do we need to do?"

An hour later Fitz and Simmons walked into a local store. Simmons headed straight towards the construction center, Fitz to audio. Fifteen minutes later they had purchased enough wood to make a small lift for a stage, and speakers and their necessary cables and cords, along with a microphone (there was one already on the Bus). They wheeled the equipment into the parking lot, waiting by its edge until the Bus appeared. Then they pushed the cart up the ramp and moved it into the lab.

"You really think no one noticed the Bus picking us up?" Fitz asked skeptically as the Bus took off.

Coulson looked at him. "I made sure the parking lot was clear before parking. We're safe."

"But what about the other team members, sir? Won't they be suspicious of our stop?" asked Simmons.

"I told them you needed more technical equipment. Ward said you already had a virtual forest, but he believed me. They don't suspect a thing."

Fitz sighed in relief. "Then let's get started." He started testing the speakers and studying their connections, getting ready to set them up in the lounge. Coulson was in charge of the wood, nailing together the platform so it was sturdy but light, just a miniature stage a step off the ground. It was about six feet by four feet. Simmons kept watch for their team members and helped out when needed. Their little project was completed quickly, and Simmons scouted ahead as they moved everything to the lounge.

Luckily enough it was the time of day when Ward and Skye trained, and May was in the cock pit. They saw none of their team mates as they set up the living room. The furniture was arranged along the back wall, facing out with the end table in front of it. The wooden platform Coulson had put together was against the opposite wall, near the bar. Fitz had set up the speakers on either side of the platform, the microphone stand waiting to be used on the stage. Simmons went behind the bar and made sure beer and waters were ready to be served, and set out six glasses.

They finished by setting up lights. At seven o'clock everything was ready. FitzSimmons had discussed everything with Coulson, and he had called everyone else into the lounge.

May arrived first, raising one eyebrow when she saw the stage but saying nothing. Coulson directed her to a seat. Next was Ward, with Skye a step behind him, laughing. She stopped laughing and his smile vanished when they realized they were the last ones in the room, and Ward cleared his throat and looked to Coulson. "You called a team meeting sir?"

"I like what you've done with the place." Skye said as she took in the newly remodeled room.

Coulson nodded. "It's come to my attention that this team needs a break from the case. You have the rest of the night to relax, but there's a condition: you need to participate in the event we have planned. Karaoke!" He smiled and looked around for reactions. Ward expressed disbelief, Skye shock, and May a bit of disinterest.

Ward shook his head. "No way, Coulson. I don't sing."

Coulson studied him for a moment. "What if I said it was a direct order?"

Ward half-smiled at Coulson, his eyes showing respect at Coulson's tactics. "Then I would have to participate."

Coulson nodded, pleased. "Then it's a direct order." He looked at May. "How about you?"

She walked over. "Not what I signed up for, Coulson."

Fitz spoke up. "You know singing is good for releasing tension."

"There is a calming effect on the body." Simmons supplied. "If enough emotion is put into it, hormones are released, and muscles lose their -."

"Singing can be helpful." Coulson stated, stopping Simmons explanation. "If you don't want to sing, why don't you fight?" he asked May. "If Ward wins, you sing. You win, you can do whatever you want."

"Sir!" Ward said.

May smirked at him. "Want to fight, tough boy?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I trained all afternoon. Some other time maybe."

"Looks like that's settled." May said, going back to her seat.

Simmons stepped to the center of the group. "We thought it would be good to do this. Everyone has been stressed lately, and this will be fun!"

Skye smiled at her friend. "If you say so."

"Choose your songs now. Karaoke starts in ten minutes. FitzSimmons is going first." Coulson said, walking back to the seats and sitting beside May.

"What are you guys singing?" Skye asked.

Simmons gave her a crooked smile that told her it was something special to her. She hadn't known what to pick, since there were so many options. It took a fair amount of discussing before she and Fitz decided on a song half an hour before. Actually, Fitz had picked their song. He knew Simmons inside and out, and his choice had been perfect for her.

"You'll find out in a few minutes." Simmons replied. "There's a list of songs on the computer over there." She said, indicating Fitz's laptop.

Skye smirked. "I don't need a list."

Simmons started setting up with Fitz, bringing a second microphone and stand onto the wooden platform. She noticed how carefully Skye made her way over to the laptop and slyly glanced at its contents and tried to hide a smile. Ten minutes later Coulson turned off the lights and turned on the ones they had strung up earlier. The room was softly lit by the strings of light, and Fitz pressed a button that added more light to the room from directly on top of the platform, making it half-dark.

She walked to her microphone and saw Fitz step up to his, immediately next to her. "Fitz and I will be singing "I See the Light", from Tangled."

Skye chuckled as she realized Simmons' excitement. The scientist loved Disney.

Everyone took their seats as Simmons introduced the song, and then they were ready to begin. Karaoke night had begun.


	2. Chapter 2: I See the Light

Fitz stood next to Simmons on the stage and noticed how tight she seemed. He grabbed her hand, making her look at him. "Jemma, you've done this plenty of times. Why on earth are you nervous?"

Her eyes darted to their audience. "Because I've never done it for them before. Fitz, these aren't unknown people at a bar. These are our teammates. What if I screw up?"

He applied a gentle pressure to her hand. "Trust me, Jemma. You won't."

She smiled at him gratefully and released his hand, clearing her throat and signaling to Coulson to start the music. God she was beautiful, he thought as she prepared to sing. Then he seemed to realize what he thought and blinked hard. He had to focus on the song, or he would be the one to mess up.

"_All those days, watching, from the windows_." Jemma sang in a soft voice. "_All those years, outside, looking in. All that time_," she moved her head the slightest bit from side to side, "_never even knowing_. _Just, how blind I've been."_

She looked at Fitz and smiled, putting on a show for their audience. "_Now I'm here, blinking, in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly, I see. Standing here, it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be! And at last I see the light!"_

Her voice entered a crescendo, volume growing while maintaining that same quality it had from the start. Her arms spread wide, and Fitz could see that she was finally lost in the music, something he hadn't seen in some time.

"_And it's like, the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light! And it's like, the sky is new! And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow-shifted." _She paused and looked into Fitz's eyes in wonder, then looked back around. Fitz knew she was acting, but he felt his pulse skyrocket._ "__All at once, everything looks different. Now that I see you."_

She locked her hands in front of her and stepped back from the microphone, looking all around as if seeing the lanterns in the movie. Fitz watched her for a moment with a half-smile, only partially acting. "_All those days, chasing, down a daydream. All those years, living, in a blur. All that time, never truly seeing things-the way they were." _ He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, his eyes taking her all in. "_Now she's here, shining, in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly, I know." _His gaze moved above her, studying the imaginary scene_. "If she's here, it's-crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go!" _He let a vibrato enter his voice, along with a bit more confidence. His eyes, which had traveled to the audience, ran back to her as the two began singing together, Jemma stepping forward again.

_"__And at last I see the light!" _They sang together.

_"__And it's like, the fog has lifted." _Fitz sang, low and sweet.

_"__And at last I see the light!" _Together again.

_"__And it's like, the sky is new!" _Jemma sang, her voice floating on the high note with gentle power.

Their eyes had been glued to each other, and now Fitz, on an impulse, reached for Jemma's hands, holding them in his between them.

_"__And it's warm and real and bright! And the world has somehow shi-ifted." _Their voices mixed effortlessly, and Fitz felt a sudden change. He didn't care about their audience; he didn't even care about the song. It felt as if he and Jemma were alone at the moment, and it felt right. He would finish the song for her, for them, not for the audience. This was his and Jemma's moment to share, even if the others witnessed it. _"__All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you." _Jemma took a quick breath of air on their pause and stepped up close to him, so their bodies were touching and she had to tilt her head a bit to see his eyes.

_"__Now, that I." _Their eyes remained locked, and Fitz leaned closer to her._ "__See-e you!" _He finished with his eyes closed, his head extremely close to Jemma's, their faces inches apart. His hands were on her shoulders, keeping her close. She opened her eyes and smiled, then blushed and pulled away, smiling furiously. The music died out, and Fitz looked out at their team members.

Skye had her mouth open in shock for a moment before she registered what had happened and whistled-loudly. Coulson was clapping like mad, and May gave them a rare smile of approval. Fitz looked at Ward and saw a look of pride in the warrior's eyes that he knew was meant for him, though he wasn't exactly sure why.

"I told you you wouldn't mess up." He said softly to Jemma.

She met his eyes for a second and looked away. "Thank you Fitz." She laughed. "That was some show we put on, right? The ending movements were perfect for the song."

He couldn't help but feel a trace of disappointment, but he didn't show it. Instead he smiled. "I figured. I'm just glad you went along with it."

They walked off the stage and over to their team members. Coulson stood up and patted Fitz on the back. "Nice improv. I'm sure everyone agrees that you had a great performance," he said, facing the group, "but prepare to see a better one. I'm up next, and we're going back to the eighties." He watched for a reaction, and then turned towards the stage. "I'll give you a few minutes, while I warm up."

While Coulson warmed himself up, Fitz went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water. He felt someone lean on the table next to him and saw Ward. The warrior stood next to him for a few seconds, staring at him, before Fitz couldn't take it any longer. "What?" he asked.

Ward didn't seem fazed by his tone. "You need to tell her how you feel." He said quietly. Fitz realized this was one of those moments when Ward wasn't being a fellow agent; he was being a good friend. "From what I saw up there, you're crazy about her, and she didn't seem to mind being so close to you." He saw Fitz hesitate and hardened his eyes. "Look, we face danger every day, and now with the Clairvoyant… if I were you, I'd want her to know how I felt, and stop wasting precious time." He grabbed two waters and walked away, leaving Fitz with some thinking to do.

* * *

><p>The last thing Jemma expected was to end up that close to Fitz on that stage. It hadn't been something they'd talked about, but she couldn't lie. She'd liked it. On that platform, she'd felt like he was singing just for her, as if she was what he cared most about in the world in that moment. Of course she knew he was acting, but she knew they did have an extremely close bond, too. But the most shocking thing of all was that the lyrics had proven to be true. Her world had shifted, as she'd realized that she felt things for Fitz. When he'd grabbed her hands, in that moment her heart had started beating faster, and she wanted very much to be closer to him. So she'd stepped forward, making it so they were touching, as close as they could be. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, and what scared and excited her the most was the feeling she had felt after stepping closer to him. He had lowered his face so their lips were inches apart, and she had wanted to kiss him.<p>

For someone who had seen him as a best friend and no more than that for a long time, this was quite a shock. Why would this happen now? She questioned. Why realize a crush now, with all of the chaos around us?

A second later it sank in. That was exactly why it had happened tonight. All of the stress they had been dealing with, all of the fear and anxiety that had gone through them every day for the past month… the crush she might otherwise have realized gradually had hit her out of the blue because their tensions were so high. And if it happened that quickly… They must be strong, she thought. She looked at Skye and saw her friend watching her carefully.

Skye walked over and pulled her to a different part of the room. "I knew you liked him." She said once they were alone. "Say it. You like Fitz!"

Jemma looked around quickly to make sure no one had heard Skye, and then tried glaring at her, ending up looking lost. "I'm a little confused right now, honestly. I walked onto the stage with a clear head, and now my thoughts are all muddled!" she looked at her friend with worry evident in her eyes, her tone soft. "I felt something on that stage, and I don't know what to make of it. It just popped into my head, and now I can't stop thinking… I can't stop thinking" she looked down briefly and swallowed. "What if he likes me too?"

Skye stared at her for a moment, one eyebrow raised. "You have to ask? Obviously he's into you! You really didn't notice?" Her tone was a bit harsh, and she exhaled and shook her head. "That didn't come out right. Just tell him how you feel."

She nodded and started back to the seating. Skye passed her with a knowing smile and let out a little noise like a squeal in her excitement. Simmons thought it was good to have a friend like that, but her advice was wrong. There was no way she would ever intentionally hurt Fitz, and she couldn't say she had a crush if she wasn't one hundred percent positive. A small part of her knew she was, but her scientific mind ignored it. No, she needed time before telling him anything. He was too good a friend to lose if she was wrong.

**A/N: There's chapter two! Next up: Coulson. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Livin' On A Prayer

Coulson cleared his throat and loosened his tie. Then he looked down and realized he was way too formal for karaoke night. He took off the tie completely and threw it to the side. He did the same with his suit jacket. Even Ward looked shocked at that.

"I think we're about to get schooled." Skye said with a grin. "Coulson's getting serious."

He looked back from his position on the stage. "You bet I am."

Skye looked startled, probably not expecting him to have heard her. She recovered instantly, a comfortable look of sass on her face. "Then turn on the heat, AC. We're all ready."

He smirked. "Then let's get started. I'm singing "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi."

He moved the microphone stand to the back of the stage and took out the mike itself, holding it in one hand.

Fitz cued up the song and nodded at Coulson when it was ready. Coulson gave him a thumbs up, and the music started. Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo as the instruments were heard. Coulson made his eyes serious. "Once upon a time, not so long ago." He said to the beat. He mimed playing the guitar as it started the song and then dropped his arms as he sang the first note, standing straight and looking serious.

"_Tommy used to work on the docks. Union's been on strike. He's down on his luck it's tough… so tough."_ His voice was something he rarely let others hear. The only way they heard it was when he was giving orders or just talking. But it had a nice sort of quality to it. He was by no means the greatest singer, but he knew how to make his voice sound good. He also knew how to put on a show.

As he sang he let his posture slip little by little. "_Gina works the diner all day. Working for her man, she brings home her pay for love… for love." _The corners of his lips started curving up in a smile, and he let a sparkle enter his eye. _"__She says we've gotta hold on, to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other, and that's a lot for love. We'll give it a shot!"_

He straightened up from his slumped position, raising his shoulders and looking hopeful and excited. _"Whoa, we're halfway the-ere. Whoa-oh, livin' on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it- I swear." _He looked at Skye and held out his hand, palm up. He knew the young woman was worried about something, and needed her to know she could come to him. "_Whoa-oh! Livin' on a prayer."_

He looked down at the slight musical break, bobbing his head to the beat. He snapped his head back up and started singing right on cue. "_Tommy's got his six string in hock. Now he's holding in, what he used to make it talk, so tough. It's tough." _He let his eyes start to lose their passion and dull as he sang the next lyrics. "_Gina dreams of running away. When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers…" _He let his voice drop as he said "whispers", but his eyes started to focus again. "_Baby it's oka-ay! Some-day!"_ He let his voice rip out of him, facing the ceiling as he said "okay" and softening and looking at his team on "someday".

"_… __We've gotta hold on, to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other, and that's a lot for love. We'll give it a shot! Whoa! We're half way the-ere! Whoa-oh! Livin' on a prayer! Take my hand, and we'll make it I swear! Whoa-oh! Livin' on a prayer!" _

He prepared himself to really let loose, bracing himself for the increase in volume and pitch. _"Livin' on a pra-ayer!" _His audience's reaction wasn't negative, so he treated it as a success, continuing with a smile._ "__We've gotta hold on, ready or not! You live for the fight when it's all that you've got! Whoa! We're halfway the-ere! Whoa-oh! Livin' on a prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it I swear! Whoa-oh! Livin' on a prayer!" _

He let his voice lower in volume with each line in the final repetition of the chorus, the intensity still there._ "Whoa! We're half way the-ere! Whoa-oh! Livin' on a prayer! Whooooaaaaa." _He finished with a long note, the music fading into silence. Coulson took a deep breath as he placed the mike back in its stand and put the stand back in the front of the stage. He understood what FitzSimmons were saying now. That was quite a rush, and he felt better because of it. But he stepped calmly off the platform and retrieved his coat and tie with dignity, placing them on the back of his chair as he joined his team in the back of the room.

He couldn't hold it in for long though, and put his hands up. "Well? What'd you think?"

Fitz looked at Simmons, who nodded, and then he looked at Coulson. "Sir, I can honestly say I never expected you to do that."

Coulson felt his mouth tighten into a line. "Was that a compliment or an insult?"

He heard Skye try in vain to stifle a laugh, but didn't bother looking at her. Fitz looked shocked and Simmons jumped in to save him. "I think Fitz just meant we didn't know how well you could put on a show, sir." He saw the scientists share a look, and nodded at them.

"Thanks. I think." He brought a winning smile to his face. "Told you you were in for a treat."

"Alright, AC. Cool it down." He laughed at Skye's obvious joke, but let her continue. She stood up and met his gaze with the confidence she always appeared to have. "You did a nice job, but that wasn't the best performance we'll see tonight. That title belongs to me. I'm next."

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I figured Coulson needed a song like this, about having faith. It fits him. But this is where I need your help. I need to figure out a song for Simmons to sing on her own in a later chapter, and I can't think of a good one. Can you? Write down your suggestions in the form of a review or private message! I need your help!**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Black Parade

Skye was bristling with energy as she told Coulson she was next. This night was going extremely well. She had started the day alone, using her tech skills to try and dig up information on the Clairvoyant and Centipede. After lunch she had gone to her training session with Ward, which had lasted much longer than usual. It had also been much more enjoyable than usual. And to wrap it up with a neat little bow, her best friend had finally realized she had a crush. In all, a pretty perfect day compared to most of the past month. Nothing too extravagant, but it was something to bring a smile to her face. And that was all she needed.

She felt Ward watching her back as she faced Coulson and turned to look at him. "You seem pretty confident." He said with a trace of a smile.

"Buckle your seatbelt, Ward." She said with a grin. "You're in for quite a ride."

She walked up to the stage/platform and turned to face the audience. Simmons was sitting calmly in her seat, smiling encouragingly at her. Fitz gave her an awkward thumbs up. Coulson smiled and nodded his head, telling her to go on. May had one corner of her lips curled up, enjoying herself even as she tried to hide it. And Ward was just sitting tall, his back straight and his face as composed as ever. She saw that his arms were relaxed as they rested on the cozy white chair, though, and knew he felt comfortable. She had become much better about reading her SO lately, and felt that she was pretty accurate in her readings now. He looked at her and she saw that his eyes weren't as closed as they could be, honestly interested in her performance.

She felt a stab of curiosity at that, but decided to make it worth his time. "I'm singing "Timber" by Ke$ha and Pitbull."

Fitz walked up to his laptop and cued up the song. Before he hit play he looked at Skye. "This song is appropriate, right Skye?" His gaze flicked back to Simmons before looking back to her.

"Fitz, it's fine." She said. "We're all adults."

She knew she hadn't directly answered his question, but he let it drop. Skye closed her eyes for a second and tried to cut Fitz some slack. He wanted to protect Simmons, even if it was just from a song. It was cute, but Skye was just annoyed. Fitz pressed the play button, and Skye started the song.

"_It's going down. I'm yelling timber. You better move. You better dance. Let's make a night. You won't remember. I'll be the one_ , you won't forget. Oooh-ooh-ooh-ooh. Mmm-mm-mm-mmm. Mmm-mm-mm-mm-mmm-mm-mm-m-hmm-mm." She started to rap, smiling. This was something she wasn't bad at. "The bigger they are the harder they fall. These big-idy boys are diggedy-dogs. I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off, twerking in their bras and thongs, timber."

She was distracted from rapping by Fitz practically jumping out of his seat and covering Simmons' ears and eyes. She stopped speaking and jumped off the stage, turning off the song and walking over to them. Simmons pried Fitz's hands away and looked at him. "Why did you do that?" she asked. She didn't seem angry, just curious and a little startled.

Skye, on the other hand, was angry. "Yeah, Fitz, why?"

He looked between them and sat down, swallowing loudly. "I'm sorry, Skye. But this is our family. I don't like those ideas being performed in front of us."

Suddenly Skye understood, and a disgusted look came on her face. "You thought I would start twerking?! Ew, no!"

"How could I know?" Fitz said. "I mean, Jemma and I sang a Disney song!"

Skye was about to make an angry retort when she laughed instead. Maybe it wasn't that funny, but the look on Fitz's face was. Fitz stared at her, confused by her laughter. She recovered quickly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Alright, Fitz. You win. I have a better song to sing anyway."

She walked to the laptop and pulled it up, then walked back up to the stage. "Take two. "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. With backup." Fitz pressed the play button, and the song started.

This song is a better fit, she thought. The music was slow and strong, and Skye found herself swaying with it before it sped up too much. "_When I was, a young boy. My father, took me into the city. To see a marching band. He said son when, you grow up, will you be, the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned? He said will you, defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers. The plans that they have made? Because one day, I'll leave you. A phantom, to lead you in the summer. To join the Black Parade." _Her voice was lower than Simmons's, and this was sung in her chest voice. It was also a deeper sound than Simmons's, not as gentle in quality, but good. She let a rough note enter her voice as she repeated this, a sound harsher than the lyrical flow of the first time. "_When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city. To see a marching band. He said son when, you grow up, would you be, the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" _It ended up almost a scream with its roughness, but it was supposed to sound that way; scratchy and higher than before.

The next part was back to her normal singing voice, again mostly in her chest voice. She held the mike stand close to her for the first two lines. "_Sometimes I get the feelin', she's watchin' over me. And other times I feel like I should go. But through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets. And when you're gone we want you all to know:" _She allowed her excitement to show through, jumping straight up when she started the next part. "_We'll carry on! We'll ca-rry o-oon! And though you're dead and gone believe me, your memory will carry on! We'll carry o-on! And in my heart I can't contain it, the anthem won't explain it." _She had decided from the beginning to not act as much as portray the song. She wasn't doing what she thought would look good when she moved with the song; she was doing what she thought the lyrics demanded. So she clutched at her heart in the last phrase, her fingers hooked like claws. It wasn't the happiest of songs, but it was rich in meaning.

"_A world that sends you reeling, from decimated dreams. Your misery and hate will kill us all."_ She pulled the mike free from its stand and moved the stand back behind her, leaving it wobbling after moving it so quickly. "_So paint it black and take it back, let's shout it loud and clear. Defiant to the end we hear the call…" _Her hair was loose, and she shook her head to make it lose its placement, pulling apart and falling in separate strands. "_To carry on! We'll ca-rry o-on! And though you're dead and gone believe me, your memory will carry on! We'll carry o-on! And though you're broken and defeated, your weary widow marches –." _She stood completely still and set her gaze to the audience, her eyes completely serious as she started. "_On and on we carry through the fears. Ooh oh ohhhh. Disappointed faces of your peers. Ooh oh ohhhh. Take a look at me, cause I could-not-care-at-allll!" _By the end her face had lost its seriousness, and her eyes were closed on that last note. "_Do or die! You'll never make me! Cause the world, will never take my heart. Go and try, you'll never break me! We want it all, we wanna play this part. I won't explain, or say I'm sorry! I'm unashamed! I'm gonna show my scar. Give a cheer, for all the broken! Listen here, because it's who we are!" _

She was really into it now. Her volume was up and her tone lacking any subtlety. One arm was raised above her head, her hand clenched in a fist, and she suddenly threw it down, tossing her hair to the side and looking into the eyes of her teammates as she sang the next few lines. "_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero! Just a boy! Who had to sing this song! I'm just a man! I'm not a hero! I! Don't! Care!"_

She jumped again_. "We'll carry on! We'll carry o-oon! And though you're dead and gone believe me, your memory will ca-rry o-on! We'll ca-rry o-oon! And though you're broken and defeated, your weary widow marches o-ooooon!" _This was the part of the song where Skye separated from the basic melody, and why she had chosen the version with backup. There wasn't much left, but she was determined to go out with a bang. "_We'll ca-rry oooon! Ca-aarry o-ooooooon!" _

She ended as she had started, relying only on her voice to perform and not focusing on movement. Bang, she thought. She readjusted the microphone, placing it back in the center of the platform before stepping off. No one had made a sound yet, so she bowed before walking over to her team.

"I know, I know. Best in show." She said when she reached them. Then she took the overwhelming confidence out of her voice and searched their faces. "What'd you think?" she asked.

Simmons jumped up and hugged her. "That was fantastic, Skye!"

Skye hugged her back with one arm for a moment, and then separated. Coulson smiled at her, as did Fitz. Skye figured the boy wonder was probably keeping his distance from her, trying to tell how mad she was with him. She decided to cut him some slack and tell him outright she wasn't mad anymore. He responded by leaning back in his chair, obviously relieved.

She looked at Ward. He was watching her, but as soon as she looked towards him he dropped his gaze. She felt a surge of disappointment, but it didn't last long. A few seconds later Ward looked back up. Their eyes met, and he nodded his head, his eyes showing a trace of amusement.

Skye smiled and went to her seat next to her SO. "I think it's time my SO shows us what he's got. Anyone else?"

There was a collective nod from the group, along with a few smiles. Ward shook his head, looking around the group. "Anyone else who wants to go, I don't mind waiting." He looked pointedly at FitzSimmons. "You two want to go again, I know it."

Simmons met his gaze proudly. "Sorry Ward. We've already done our duet for the night. I believe it's your turn."

Ward gave the scientist a mischievous smile. "I still remember your impression of me, Simmons. You might have to change it after this."

She raised an eyebrow and lost the tough-girl look, transitioning back to her typical face of polite curiosity.

Skye felt a smile bloom on her lips. "Oh I can't wait to see this."

Ward ignored her as he stood up and walked over to the laptop. Skye shared a look with Simmons, and Simmons seemed to mirror her thoughts. This was a night that would be hard to forget.

**A/N: Hi guys! There's chapter four! I hope you liked it. Skye seems like a girl who likes music like My Chemical Romance, to me at least. Please review! It motivates me so much. Skyeward and FitzSimmons moments are coming up too, so keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Iridescent

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! School work has been increasing. I'll try to have the next chapter posted by the end of the week. I still have to write it! Anyway, here's chapter 5. The indestructible Grant Ward. Enjoy, and review! They motivate me so much!**

Ward couldn't believe what he was doing. He was a specialist, trained in all sorts of combat and mission techniques. And now he was performing karaoke. It wasn't something he was bursting with excitement over.

He did have to admit that it was a good idea, though. FitzSimmons had nailed it with this one, as usual finding just what the team needed and making it happen. He wasn't a big singer, but even he couldn't deny humming a tune in the showers. In the old days running songs through his head was one of his only ways to distract himself from all of his troubles. He would never admit it, but he liked going through the lyrics and making a connection with certain songs.

And Skye had shown him plenty of great ones. Every day when they trained he let her play the music she wanted for a bit. After a short time he had stopped plugging his ears, and he found that some of them were pretty good. That one she had sung, he'd heard that only yesterday. But one of the first songs she played stuck with him, one by a group called Linkin Park.

He scrolled through the list of songs on the laptop, scanning for the title he wanted. No, no, no… finally. It was a bit of an older song, so it was behind a lot of newer ones. He set it up and stepped onto the stage. The mike stand was set a little short, so he adjusted it and held the cold mike in both hands, in front of his mouth. "If you're expecting me to act, you're gonna be disappointed. But I can say this: you should like the song. Trust me."

He felt out of his element on the platform/stage. The specialist was actually nervous. Of course none of this showed on his face. Ward looked at Fitz and pointed a finger gun at him. Let's go, he thought. The scientist nodded and pressed play on the laptop before returning to his seat.

Ward took a deep breath. "_You were standing in the wake of devastation. You were waiting on the edge of the unknown. And with a cataclysm raining down, insides crying "save me now!" You were there, impossibly alone."_

The first phrase was low, but soft. Ward's voice held a slight undercurrent of roughness, more apparent on the low notes. Now the gravelly sound faded almost completely as he moved his voice a few notes higher. "_Do you feel cold, and lost in despera-tion? You build up hope, but failure's all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustra-tion." _He still had both hands cupped around the microphone stand. He hadn't moved, still standing with perfect posture, but his eyes had traveled beyond the audience, into his past._ "__And let it go-o-o-o. Let it goooo."_

His voice lowered again, and this time he allowed a bit of emotion to play into it. These were his teammates; they were allowed to see him like he really was. Besides, he thought, they have no idea what I'm thinking about. They didn't know how much he needed to follow these lyrics, and let the past go. They didn't have to.

"_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel. As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars." _As he sang these lines his thoughts left his past, and moved to the present. To his team. Singing the lyrics out loud was much different from reciting them in his head. Now he actually felt more of an impact from them. He closed his eyes for a second to force away his past, letting it go for a while, and looked at his team. Mostly Skye, though. After all, this verse had her name in it. _"__You felt the gravity of tempered space, falling into empty space. No one there to catch you in their arms…"_

_"__Do you feel cold, and lost in desperation? You build up hope, but failure's all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustra-tion. And let it go-o-o-o. Let it goooo." _Again he transitioned his voice to reach higher notes, and kept it there as he repeated the chorus_. "Do you feel cold, and lost in despera-tion? You build up hope, but failure's all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustra-tion. And let it go-o-o-o. Let it go."_

This was the wildest moment of the song. All restrictions were taken away, every suppressed emotion released in a burst of volume. "_Let it go-o-o-ooo-o! Let it go-o-o-ooo-o! Let it go-oo-oo-oh-o! Let it gooooo-oooo-ooo-ooooo!"_

He had a brief moment to regain his breath, and then he started singing again. If the last section had been the wildest, this one was the most passionate. It was the calm after a storm, when the air is still charged with electricity and all danger has passed. The time when all the fear that was locked up inside is changed into relief and even joy. Really, one of those moments where you don't care who sees you being emotional, because everyone knows why you are._ "Do you feel cold, and lost in despera-tion? You build up hope, but failure's all you've known! Remember all, the sadness and frustra-tion! And let it goo-o-o-o. Let it gooooo." _The note faded into silence, and that was it. The song was done.

Ward was done too. He was tired of always keeping his feelings inside, especially when he trained with her every day. But even as he thought this the usual sense of hopelessness settled over him. He knew his feelings weren't fake, as much as he wished they were. But if Skye found out about his past… no, that wouldn't work at all.

He stepped off the stage as torn as ever, but feeling slightly better. Now he knew what to do on the really hard days. He had liked singing that song, but as soon as he finished he knew he wouldn't be doing it again. Not in front of his team. He put a smile on his face and let a look of minor annoyance appear in his eyes as he walked over to his team.

"There." He said, reclaiming his seat next to Skye. "I sang for you."

"That was wonderful, Ward!" Simmons said, leaning forward in her seat.

"Definitely top notch." Fitz said with a slight air of amusement, giving him a thumbs up and an impressed nod. "Who knew our specialist had a knack for the stage?"

The smile disappeared from Ward's face. "No one speaks of this outside the Bus." His tone was deadly serious, and the look Fitz had a moment before vanished. Ward nodded and cracked a smile, leaning back and taking a sip of beer. "Now that that's understood…"

Fitz grinned and relaxed in his seat. "This has been great, guys. Just great."

Simmons smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his for a second. "How could it not be?" She looked around and met each of her teammates eyes. "However different we are, we're a team. That means looking out for each other, always. Especially when stress gets the better of us."

Coulson nodded. "Nicely said, Simmons. I think everyone can agree that this was a good idea."

There was a collective nod from the group and sounds of approval. Ward remained silent, and Coulson looked at him. "Right?" Coulson said to him.

Ward rolled his eyes. Simmons could take it if he didn't say he liked karaoke, he thought. But Coulson wanted to reassure their scientists, so Ward nodded. "Of course, sir."

Simmons looked relieved that the team had enjoyed themselves. "Unless you want to sing more, we only have one more act. I'm singing a solo."

"You said you were done singing!" Ward said. "I wanted to go last."

Skye raised an eyebrow and half-smiled. "Does that mean you're gonna sing another song, Ward?"

He didn't have to think about that long. "Uh, no." He looked at Simmons. "I can't believe you lied." He put a bit of fake hurt in his voice.

Simmons quirked an eyebrow and he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I did no such thing." She said innocently. "I said Fitz and I were done singing for the night. Together. I never said _I_ was."

She smiled and turned quickly, walking over to the laptop. "It's all in the choice of words, Agent Ward."

He looked at Skye and raised an eyebrow, asking something like 'can you believe this?' Skye just smiled at him. Well, that was a girl for you. Never straightforward.


	6. Chapter 6: Keep Holding On

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for being this slow to update! I was distracted this week, but I tried to make the chapter longer because of that. I recommend looking up the song Simmons is singing. Once you hear it you'll understand my reasoning for that choice more. And the long-awaited Skyeward moment is finally here! I hope you enjoy it. Review!**

Jemma forced the heat in her cheeks down, making the blush vanish. This night had gone so well, she couldn't make a mess of it now by looking love-struck. It's just a crush, she thought. Now, on to singing.

"I'll be singing "Keep Holdin' On" by Avril Lavigne." She said after setting it up on the laptop. She cleared her throat and made sure the microphone was adjusted to her height. Fitz had walked over to the laptop and sent her that comforting smile he had before pressing play.

This is for the team, she thought. Everyone can take something away from this night. I know I will.

_"__You're not alone. Together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold, and it feels like the end, there's no place to go. You know I won't give in, no I won't give in." _This song was more in her chest voice than the one from Tangled, but she didn't mind. It was easier for her to be louder when she sang that way, not worried about reaching high notes.

_"__Keep – ho-lding o-oon. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just, sta-ay stro-oong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you." _ The next part ended with higher notes, and she was prepared for it. This was a pop song, meant to be louder and to the point. Really, that was what the team needed. They needed to hear the message. _"__There's nothing you could say! Nothing you could do! There's no other way when it comes to the tru-uth. So keep ho-lding o-oon. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

There. She had their attention now. Even May had turned to look towards the stage. Jemma knew May was having a fine time and didn't mind listening to them sing, but it was nice to know that she was really interested. _"So far away. I wish you were here. Before it's too late this could all disappe-ear." _Her tone started creeping up as she continued_. "Before the doors close, and it comes to an end. With you by my side I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend… yeah, yeah!" _She met eyes with every member of her team. Each and every one of them met her gaze head on, and she knew they really were a team. They were a family, and they could get through this. As long as they remembered to act like one and take a break sometimes, everything would work out. She was sure of it. _"__Keep – ho-lding o-oon. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just, sta-ay stro-oong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say! Nothing you could do! There's no other way when it comes to the tru-uth! So ke-eep ho-lding o-oon! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

Fitz nodded his head to the tune, his eyes closed. Jemma smiled in his direction and continued_. _This was probably her favorite part of the song, and the part she most wanted the team to remember. _"__Hear me when I say, when I say I believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" _By the last note she had her head thrown back, relishing the freedom of the notes_. _The chorus resumed, this time without proper words._ "__La da da da, la da da da, la da da da da da da da da. Keeeeep hooooldiiiin' ooo-oooon! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Juuuust, staa-aaaaay stro-oooooong! 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say! Nothing you can do! There's no other way when it comes to the tru-uth! So keee-eeep hoooldiiing o-ooon! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

_"__Keeep holding o-oon. Keeep holding o-oon. There's nothing you can say! Nothing you can do! There's no other way when it comes to the tru-uth! So keee-eeep hoooldiiing o-ooon! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

She finished with a flourish, the last note held out longer than the others, and bowed before stepping off the stage. Fitz gave her a huge smile and stood up when she reached the chairs, ready to embrace her. Then he looked a bit confused and sat back down, rubbing a hand through his hair. Jemma gave him a signature sweet smile, her gaze lingering on him for a moment before looking to everyone else.

"Well, that's all I wanted to happen." She said to them. "Everyone who wanted to has done at least one piece, so I guess you're free to go now, am I correct sir?" she asked, looking to Coulson.

He nodded, his eyes thoughtful. "You're all free to do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Just don't touch information concerning our case. FitzSimmons was right: everyone needs a break once in a while, and that time is tonight." He stood and flung his suit jacket over one shoulder. "Unless anyone else wants to go…" He was immediately met with a chorus of "no!", especially vehement from Ward.

Coulson chuckled. "Alright then. Have a good night, and we'll meet at eight in the lab to discuss the case."

May stood and looked at all the others before slowly starting out of the room. She stopped by the doorway and spoke over her shoulder. "This was a good idea. Different, but interesting." Her tone was nonchalant, as usual, though Jemma could tell the female warrior was giving her and Fitz a compliment. To others there was no difference maybe, but Simmons detected a trace of warmth in it. Before she could reply May walked out.

Jemma looked to Fitz, pleased with the compliment. He looked mystified, which made her laugh.

"We're going to the kitchen to get a snack." Skye said, looking hopefully at Ward.

Ward got up and shrugged at Fitz and Simmons. "I guess I could use a bite."

They walked out and Jemma saw them talking happily before they left her sight. And Skye had said she and Fitz had an obvious attraction for each other.

"I suppose we should clean up a bit." She said to Fitz. "Though I'm tempted to leave the stage where it is." Her statement ended openly, her thought not completed. A playful glint entered her eye. "What do you say?"

Fitz looked at her kindly with those brilliant blue eyes and smiled. "I say I think it's a great idea, Jemma. But let's wait to clean. I want to enjoy the evening some more, and just talk. Like we usually do, but not about work."

Jemma smiled. "Sounds perfect, Fitz."

* * *

><p>Skye led him to the kitchen area with a smile on her face. She walked to the fridge and reached inside, pulling out two apples and tossing him one. He caught it easily and sat down on a stool, elbows resting on the counter. Skye stood across from him, leaning on the counter with one hand propping up her head. She looked at him with a not so subtle smirk, obviously pleased with something.<p>

After about a minute of not saying anything he sighed and asked. "What is it, Skye?"

She raised her shoulders innocently. "Nothing much. I was just thinking about how the specialist can really sing."

"I thought I made it clear no one should talk about that." He grumbled.

"You really don't listen that well, even to yourself. You said no one could talk about it off of the Bus. As far as I can tell, we _are_ still on it."

He felt one corner of his mouth tug up in a grudging smile. She was right, after all. He had to listen more carefully, not just for meaning, but exact words.

She continued. "I also remember you saying that my music was trashy."

He met her eyes with complete sincerity in his, telling her the truth. "At first I did think that. I didn't give it a chance, because I thought I knew what it was like." He hoped she understood his meaning, also hoping it went over her head. It was complicated. "After a little while I gave it a chance, and I found that it was actually really good. It wasn't anything like I thought it would be."

His tone was fully open, his eyes never leaving Skye's until he finished his thought. If she got his message, she didn't show it. But she did break eye contact. He felt a bit of hope rise in his chest. Maybe she had understood. He hadn't only been talking about music.

"Yeah, well… Maybe you shouldn't have doubted me." She took a bite of her apple, her eyes dancing.

He smirked, the serious moment passed. "I can assure you, it won't happen again."

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Ward glancing at her every so often. Then they finished and got ready to leave the kitchen area. "Do you want to play a game or something?" he asked Skye.

She thought for a minute before answering, looking slightly torn. Finally she sighed. "I'm sorry. I just need time to clear my head in my cell. I mean my room." She smiled at her joke, and Ward just shook his head, smirking.

"I'll walk you there." He offered.

She nodded and they started walking in that direction. The walk passed all too quickly, and then they got to her door. Skye turned to him and gave him a small smile. He could see why she wanted to just rest for the night. She looked worn-out. How had he missed that before?

"Goodnight Ward." She said.

"Night. See you at the team meeting."

Her eyes seemed to close some at his mention of work, and he mentally cursed himself. She smiled though, and the door closed between them.

Ward blew out a breath of air and leaned against the closed door, one arm up with his head leaning against it.

Don't get too close. It's dark inside. The lyrics to another one of Skye's songs popped into his head. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.

He hummed the tune lightly, so quietly that even he could barely hear it. Then he backed up and walked to his room. It was probably better that Skye wasn't with him tonight. He was no good for her.


	7. Chapter 7: Tonight You're Perfect

Fitz had a nervous energy about him after the others left. His plan was crazy, idiotic maybe. But the more he thought about it, the more he knew he had to do it. Jemma seemed different tonight, especially around him. He hardly dared to think it, but maybe she had discovered feelings for him. That would be spectacular, he had to admit. And it would explain her sudden change in behavior.

So he was taking a chance. He couldn't hold it in any longer, and tonight felt auspicious. Some great change was going to happen soon, he just didn't know what.

They talked like they had in their Academy days, about anything that came to mind. It was a conversation that frequently changed topic, but was never dull. It was relaxing, a time when Fitz didn't have to think before responding. He didn't have to hide anything from Jemma. At least, not after tonight.

The conversation started to slow down after about an hour, and Fitz decided that was the time to act.

"Jemma, I need to tell you something." He told her.

Immediately she grew serious, curiosity plain in her gaze. "Anything, Fitz."

He swallowed and stood, walking over to his still open laptop. He woke up the system and scrolled through the song list.

"What are you doing?" Jemma asked, leaning forward.

"Please stay seated." He said. "I thought this would be a good way to tell you what I need to."

He could see the question burning in her eyes, but she did as he asked. He set the song to start in ten seconds and walked up to the stage. The microphone stand he pushed aside, and by the time the song started he held the microphone in his hands, free to move as he pleased.

"_Should I believe in the world, Jemma? Should I give up and hide, or should I – stay and fight? Should I believe in the rules, Jemma? Tell me if I should run or learn to – shoot a gun. I don't know what to believe, Jemma. Yeah I'm down on my knees, I'm – begging __please__!"_ His voice somewhat cracked, like it was supposed to. He actually went down to his knees too, but only for a second.

"_Help me back on my feet, Jemma. 'Cause I need someone to believe, believe, believe in! Tonight you're perfect." _His light tone was high in this song, the music fainter than it had been for the others that night. It wasn't about the music or the performance. He wanted her to understand exactly what she meant to him, and yes, maybe it was silly, but he felt like this song partially described it._ "__I want to fall in love with the stars in your eyes." _He stepped off the stage, moving towards her._ "__Tonight you're perfect. I wanna fall in love, _not_only for the night. Not only for the night! Tonight you're perfect. But that's always true."_

He stood in front of her for a moment, letting her absorb what he'd said. The music played on, but he didn't sing anymore. He reluctantly went and stopped it before returning to Jemma, sitting by her side.

"Fitz, what are you saying?" Her tone was cautious, as if she wanted an answer as much as she didn't.

"I can't hide it anymore, Jemma. I'm in love with you, and I have been since I met you."

She looked stunned, obviously not expecting his announcement to be what it was. She blinked and her head tilted a bit to the side. "I'm not perfect Fitz. No one is."

"Jemma, that was just the best way to tell you. And even if no one's perfect, you're perfect for me. And that's all that matters."

Her mouth was open as she searched his face, and then she closed it and smiled. She shifted so she was facing him and leaned closer, brushing her lips against his. "Let's experiment." She said. She pressed her lips firmly against his, gently at first and then with growing passion.

Fitz ran a hand through her hair and cupped her face with the other, losing control of himself as something he'd always dreamed of finally happened.

Eventually they separated, and Fitz inhaled shakily. Jemma was breathing heavy as well, smiling at him. He had messed up her hair a bit, but it seemed to make her even more beautiful. "Well I don't know about you, but I'd say the experiment had positive results."

She laughed. "I think you're right, Mr. Fitz."

"Maybe we could try it again?" he suggested. "To confirm the data?"

She placed a hand over his. "We should talk first. Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me?"

"There was never a good time. How long have you felt anything for me, Jemma? Because I've loved you since our Academy days. I promised myself I'd never say it though, so our relationship wouldn't be ruined."

She sighed. "Fitz, I have no idea how long it's been. This might sound silly, but I only realized anything tonight, when we sang that duet from Tangled."

He looked down. Her answer was good, but he was suddenly aware of how vulnerable he was. There was no going back from this.

"What does it matter, Fitz? We know we have feelings for each other now, so we can move forward accordingly. And I do want to move forward."

He met her eyes and couldn't help but smile. Then he realized what she had said before. "You mean to say you literally saw the light? The lyrics you sang actually happened to you?"

She blushed, and he grinned. "That's just brilliant."

"You used a New Politics song to confess affections! And you changed lyrics to do it!" she shot back. She looked past him as if struck by a sudden thought. "You changed lyrics to do it."

He was confused by her repetition of the statement. "Yeah, I did." He went and retrieved his laptop and sat back down, opening a new tab. "These are the original ones."

She looked on the screen and read the first verse of "Tonight You're Perfect", the way it was supposed to be. "The last line is supposed to be 'I feel perfect too'. You changed it to…"

"But that's always true. Yeah, I did. Why?"

Her eyes glistened and he realized she was about to cry. "What did I do?" he said. He was afraid he'd done something wrong, something to upset her.

She blinked away the unshed tears and hugged him. "You made me see the light." She said. They held each other for a few minutes before Jemma leaned back and took a deep breath. "Leo Fitz, you are the most amazing man I've ever met. You have always been next to me when I need you most, and I would be lost without you. So promise me now that whatever happens, we'll stay together."

He tried to speak but she put a gentle finger to his lips. "I would like to start something beyond our friendship. I want that very much. But I need to know that we'll always be partners, no matter what."

He didn't hesitate. "I'll always be here, Jemma." He smiled. "Who else would watch Doctor Who with you at midnight?"

The tension broke and they laughed. Then Jemma leaned closer to him, and he felt warmth spread throughout his body as they began to kiss again. They fit together perfectly, he thought.

Maybe there were no definite things in this world. Nothing was guaranteed. A year ago he never would have thought he'd have a family again.

But he wasn't worried. His team would pull through, because they always did. And as for him and Simmons starting a relationship? How could it _not_ work? They were FitzSimmons, two parts of one whole. Nothing could change that. Nothing at all.

**A/N: And so it ends. Thank you all for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Look up my other stories if you liked this. I'll be writing more Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fanfictions, without a doubt. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Again, thank you.**


End file.
